Unpleasant Surprises
by NoRatCat
Summary: After surviving death, Makucha and Chuluun are met with an unpleasant surprise to their otherwise uneventful life. Slight spoilers for the ending of the Lion Guard
1. Chapter 1

Snow, such a strange change when compared to the Backlands. It had been some time since Kion had sent their little army flying with the Roar. Luckily he had survived. Still, it had given him a good indication how much of a gap in power he was in compared to Kion's. Part of him wanted revenge, no, craved it. But he knew it was a suicide mission. His taste for rare meat called to him, but he had to make due with the current menu. Oh well, least the creatures of the snow held a distinct quality when compared to something like an okapi.

Of course, there was another reason he was staying here.

"Makucha!"

The sound of the voice made him flinch. He almost growled in annoyance, but the tone instead provoked a pleasure filled breath. Turning around, his pleasure was only fueled the moment he saw her.

"Chuluun. What a pleasant surprise." He purred.

He wasn't the only one who had survived the Roar. Chuluun proved too stubborn to die, and funny enough, they had fallen in the same area. Needless to say, she wasn't the least bit happy that her chance for revenge and easy meat was left unfulfilled.

Yet despite what Makucha had said, Chuluun hardly looked pleasant. In fact, she looked downright pissed.

"Oh you're not going to be saying that once I tell you what I have to say." Chuluun replied, her voice showing the irritation she expressed on her face.

"I don't know. Surprise me." He said, leaning in rather seductively.

Chuluun hardly seemed fazed. "You want a surprise?" She said raising an eye. "Okay I've got one." She said forming a slight smirk, leaning in close till she was face to face with the leopard.

Makucha awaited her words, his own smile never fading. He didn't think anything could surprise him at this point.

"I'm pregnant."

And then his face fell, and he took a couple steps backwards.

All he could manage was a flat "What?"

Chuluun stared at him blankly. "Did I stutter?"

"But how?"

"Really? You ask that after all the "fun" we've been having?" She dryly asked.

Of course, both Makucha and Chuluun were creatures who needed certain needs fulfilled. And fulfilled them he did. Frankly he felt he was pretty good in the sack, and Chuluun certainly was a prize in of itself. After all, Makucha only took the best and rarest of delights.

"Well how do you know it's mine?" Makucha found himself asking.

Chuluun gave a soft cock of shock at those words. "How do I? Oh you are a real piece of shit you know that?"

"Woah woah woah. I'm just saying there are plenty of snow leopards around here, and you expect me to believe—"

"Really? You think I'm some kind of cheap whore who throws herself out there for anyone?" Chuluun exclaimed.

Now it was Makucha's turn to raise an eye. "Well you're right about one of those things."

Chuluun didn't drop her composure. She wasn't the kind of creature to crumble.

"Well even if the child is indeed mine. What do you want me to do about it?" Makucha himself had an absent father, and he turned out fine. "What's to stop me from leaving and going about my merry?" He exemplified by dodging her stance and keeping a short distance.

Makucha expected an outburst, but instead he got laughter. "Oh Makucha. Dear, sweet Makucha. You know very well I can't allow that. You know me better than anyone." That's right, he did. She prowled towards him, keeping a slow but rhythmatic pace. "If you ever so much as take a step out of the area, I'll follow you. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth. And if you fall asleep, you might wake up with a chunk of your manhood missing." She said flexing her claws.

Makucha knew how vindictive Chuluun could be. Even if they were just words, he knew there was some truth to them. And frankly, he didn't relish the thought of having his jewels removed. But he had to play this cool.

"Very well. I'll stick around, and when the little squirt is born, I'll get a good look at it. If it isn't my offspring, I'm out of here," Makucha declared.

"And if it is?" Chuluun daringly asked.

"Well, then I'll perform my fatherly duties."

"Really? How do I know that's true?"

Makucha turned his back to the snow leopardess, craning his head backwards to gaze at her. "I'm not a monster Chuluun. You know that."

With nothing else to say, he left the female behind. Once he was a good distance away, he spied a snow drift. He swiped at it furiously, parting the snow. "Shit." He muttered, before walking off.

He had certainly gotten himself into a mess, but that was the thing about messes. You could always get yourself out of it. And he would do just that.

A/N: Just to let everyone know, this story is within the same universe as my colab story "Lion King Bloodlines". I know the endgame of the Lion Guard changed the status quo, but me and my co-author have found a way to make it work. We just have to retcon a few things. Though the concept of Vitani being Scar and Nala's daughter is still canon within our fic verse. This story is a precursor to another part of me and my friend's universe, featuring a fan child we made up.


	2. Chapter 2

Machuka slowly stepped into the mouth of the cave. He had done the math, figured now was the right time. After all, Chuluun had been coming along nicely. It was probably due about now. As he stepped further inside he heard the faint sound of low little mews. He shuddered, for he knew what was coming next. As he neared the back of the cave, he noticed a familiar shade of white. There laying down, was a tired looking Chuluun. And at her belly lay a small cub.

"Well look here son. Your daddy's here." Chuluun replied dryly.

The cub was indeed a male. He held the same white coat as his mother, a small bundle of fur. For a moment, the cub broke away from his feeding, and Makucha was able to get a good look at the cub's face. What he saw made him grimace. The cub indeed had his facial features. In fact, the child reminded him of how he looked as a cub.

"Well shit." He muttered.

"So what do you think? See anything familiar?" Chuluun replied with an arrogant confidence.

Makucha let out a sigh, "Fine. The little squirt is mine."

"Oh wow! You must be a genius!" Chuluun remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah." Makucha muttered.

"Well you remember our deal. Since he's yours you stick around." Chuluun reminded them of the arrangements.

"I know. Besides, I'd rather not be on the receiving end of your wrath." Once more, Makucha knew how vindictive his sort of lover was.

Both parents were distracted by the sound of a mew as the cub resumed his feeding.

"Heh, hungry little guy. Guess he knows a good quality meal." Makucha chuckled.

"Just like his old man." Chuluun responded.

Makucha felt something within him, but dismissed it as he asked a question. "Did you give him a name?"

Chuluun looked to her child, then up to Makucha. "I've just been calling him Jiwe." She replied.

Staring down at his son, Makucha felt the sensation again. "Jiwe huh? Not the name I would have chosen but you are his mother."

"That's right. I am. Now just remember the deal. Otherwise I'll take a chunk of you off." Chuluun warned.

"I know, I know. Don't worry. I'll stick around enough to give him some paternal affection." Makucha said turning around and starting to leave.

"Where are you going?" Chuluun asked with a slight hint of anger.

"I got a look at the kid. I'll leave feeding time to you." Makucha responded.

Chuluun growled to herself, then returned attention to her son, grateful she no longer had to lug around such a bulging belly.

As Makucha stepped into the snow, he felt the sensation again. For a moment, he thought it might have been pride. But he dismissed it once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Life had taken quite a turn for Chuluun. The former Ghost of the Mountain was now faced with a new responsibility in her life. And for a moment, she longed for the old days.

Back then, she terrorized the red pandas for fun, enjoying every minute of it. Oh how she loved watching them run and scream. Sure some might find it sadistic, but it was all in good fun for her. That was what her parents taught her. Both were strong predators, who made certain their children were prepared for the world, and also taught them about their natural camouflage. And she used it to her advantage.

But that all changed when the Lion Guard arrived. Namely the red panda's so called "Chosen One".

In one fell swoop, her reign was over. But then opportunity came knocking. That's when she met Makucha. The leopard offered her something she wanted: revenge. But that came with another prize. He told her of the Tree of Life, of how all manner of animals came for healing. That was a meal opportunity she couldn't pass up. They gathered allies throughout their journey, and actually made it to the aforementioned tree, but each and every time they were thwarted. They came close once, oh so very close. But in the end, they were beaten, and Kion used his roar to send them all flying. Luckily, they had survived. In fact, the remnants of their army had settled around the various areas dotting her new home. Not that they kept in contact much, mostly them blaming Makucha for their fate, and that brought her to the subject of the leopard.

She didn't know what drew her to him? Maybe part of her felt sorry for him? Or maybe she wanted an outlet to take out her frustrations? It could have been both of those things, but there was something she couldn't deny: she was attracted to him. The foundation had been lain during their first meeting. She had been the first he recruited, so there was some comradeship of sorts. But neither could deny their instincts, and with instinct came the heat, and with the heat, the mating urge.

Just one moment, one brief moment of pleasure (least for the male). And now, that led to her current predicament.

The child was still feeding shortly after his father had left. Honestly she wanted to skin Makucha alive for leaving her in this condition. Pregnancy had not been in her life goal plan. She had felt a weight added to her stomach practically every week as her cub grew. Then came the cravings, the endless hunger. The morning sickness was not pleasant either. And then there was the mood swings. She would go from happy one moment, to sad, to angry, it was excruciating. But then it passed, and here she was, a mother of one. To be honest, it was ironic in a sense. She had every intention of eating those tiger cubs, to rob their mother of her children, and here she was nursing herself.

All the more, she blamed Makucha for this. She knew he wouldn't leave, she would make sure of that. The thing about her is she backed up her threats. That was the kind of creature her parents molded her into. And she was damn proud of it.

But any revenge she wanted on Makucha was denied, and she knew that. For there was one thing that held her back: she couldn't leave the cub behind.

She didn't understand it, but something prevented her from leaving the cave, save for the occurrence where she would have to eat meat to produce milk. Of course, why should she care? So what if the brat died? What worry would it offer her? After all, the conception was largely an accident by animal standards. Yet that was the thing, she did care. By God she honestly did care about this child.

The cub, her son Jiwe broke away from the feeding and let out a yawn. Snuggling up to his mother's belly, he drifted off into a deep sleep. Chuluun found herself grinning. Admittedly, she was a bit touched by the scene, something that she had never felt before.

And it was here, Chuluun made a promise. "Don't worry, I'm going to make you strong, I'm going to make sure you can survive. You'll be the toughest kid around." She remarked with a chuckle.

With her child satisfied, Chuluun also drifted off to sleep. She too felt satisfied, and started to think that motherhood might not be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Jiwe's eyes adjusted to the big world. He never knew things were so big outside the den! All he had known since he was born were the cave walls, the ground, and his mother. Oh how he loved his mother. She took care of him, fed him, and loved him. Sure there were moments where she left the den, but she always promised she would be right back.

He was now old enough that he had gained some spots. They were a grayish color, least more in the inner layers, dotting his body. That was the one things that separated him from his mother. Her spots were more of a diamond shape (not that Jiwe knew what diamonds were), and violet in color. But they had the same fur color and eyes.

Another new thing appeared before him: the ground was completely white. Cautiously, he tapped it with a paw. It felt cold. With curiosity, he looked up at his mother and asked, "Mama? What this?"

His mother Chuluun chuckled, "That's snow sweetheart."

"Snow?" Jiwe repeated. Then without warning, Jiwe jumped in. The snow gave way with a crunch. Jumping again, Jiwe let out a giggle. "Snow! Snow! Snow!" He cheered as he began to roll and run within it.

Watching all this, Chuluun merely shook her head. "That's right. This whole place is covered in snow."

Jiwe rolled on his back and stared up at his mother with a grin. "Like snow!" He cheered.

Chuluun responded by giving her son a few licks, which only prompted him to giggle. Oh how he loved his mother! She was the best mother in the whole wide world. And Jiwe knew that she loved him back.

Getting to his feet, Jiwe began to run around some more before something got in his way. He was knocked momentarily on his bottom. Looking up to see what he had hit him, he was met with a new sight. There was another big cat! As soon as he saw this new feline, he immediately ran behind his mother.

"Am I interrupting something?" A deep voice followed.

Jiwe peered from behind his mother and got a look at the new cat. The cat before him was a yellow furred creature, with green eyes and dark spots, similarly shaped to his own.

Gathering up his courage, Jiwe asked, "Who dat Mama?"

Chuluun looked to his reassuringly and said. "Don't worry son, that's just your papa, Makucha."

Jiwe looked up at her curiously. "Papa?" He asked.

"Yes, and I'm quite surprised to see him here." Chuluun dropped with suspicion.

Jiwe listened as the larger cat, his "father" chuckled. "What can I say, I was in the neighborhood. Thought I'd get a look at the little squirt."

Jiwe hid behind his mother again as the cat looked at him. Slowly though, he peeked out as he gazed into the larger feline's eyes. He had never seen a leopard like him before. All he had known was his mother. His curiosity getting the best of him, he scampered up while his father looked him over. He stopped just at the paw, batting at it with his curiosity growing all the more.

Makucha moved his paw back, which prompted Jiwe to pounce on it. He bit down on it, wrestling with it.

"Um...what's he doing?" He heard his father ask.

"He's playing, he does that." His mother responded rather sardonically.

Jiwe continued to play, at least until his father raised his paw up. "Alright Squirt, play time is over." Makucha said before he turned around and took his leave.

Letting out a mew, Jiwe bounded after to follow.

"Woah! Jiwe come back here!" He heard his mother Chuluun call before picking him up by the scruff.

As soon as he was set down, Jiwe looked up at her with a pout. "Want follow!"

"Trust me sweetheart. Your father is not someone you should follow. Trust me, I know from experience." Chuluun said. "Now that's enough excitement for you today." She said before ushering him into the den.

Right before he stepped back inside, Jiwe looked back, his eyes curious all the more.

It made him wonder what having a father was like?


	5. Chapter 5

Chuluun let out a big yawn as she felt the sensation of sleep leave her. Such a lovely dream. So many red pandas to scare, shame it wasn't real. Though she was glad to have had a good dream, waking up to the reality of her life was even better.

Smiling to herself, she looked down at her belly. "Wake up Jiwe. It's time for-"

But then, to her horror, she noticed something: Jiwe wasn't there!

She looked behind her but nothing, Panic struck her and the first thing she could think of escaped her lips. "Jiwe?!" She looked, no sign in the cave. "Jiwe?!" Her eyes looked to the mouth of the cave. No, he couldn't have. He was curious sure, but he wouldn't have gone out there. Could he?

Chuluun didn't waste time debating, she rushed outside and searched for any sign of her child. She didn't see his white shape among the snow, but she did see something that filled her with fright: little paw prints in the snow.

Her heart beat against her chest and she let it all out. "JIWE!"

XXX

A soft snore peppered up from Makucha. He had a successful hunt the previous day, and now rested his body to prepare for the next. His den was a little lower down the mountain, still close enough, yet far enough at the same time. Either way, he had his solitude, and he was near enough to decent pray. Sure it wasn't as rare as some of the stuff he could get back home, but for now he had to make due. Frankly he would have headed back home, but he didn't relish having his jewels severed from his body. He knew Chuluun enough to know she would back up her threats if pushed.

"Makucha!"

He felt a shove against his body. He ignored it with a slight growl.

"Makucha!"

Another shove.

"Wake up you fool!"

Another shove, and this one jarred him awake.

Makucha stood alert, ready to fight if need be, but the he noticed who it was. "Chuluun?" Growling in annoyance, Makucha flopped himself back down. "What do you want!? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Jiwe is gone!"

Hearing that made Makucha's ears rise. "What?" He said turning his head around.

"I woke up and he was gone!" Chuluun's voice was growing panicked.

Makucha had never seen her like this before. As far as he knew, Chuluun was the kind of creature who only looked after herself. He was the same way, but now he was certain this whole motherhood thing was a serious matter to her.

"Look. I need your help to find him!" Chuluun pleaded.

Makucha normally would have asked what was in this for him? Or at the very least refuse due to a lack of interest. But, for some reason, he found himself rising, and said, "Lead the way."

XXX

Jiwe gazed upon the world with wide eyes. He had seen a glimpse when his mother brought him briefly outside the cave, but now he was experiencing it for the first time. And what a big world it was! The snow crunched underneath his tiny paws, and his blue eyes looked about the world, growing all the more curious.

"Explore!" Jiwe announced his intentions.

There was so much to indeed explore. And then he would tell his mother everything. He growled and got on all fours, trying to imitate the fierceness his mother presented. He jumped and pounced, growling all the more. But then he collapsed as he rolled around in the snow.

"Snow!" He called out, throwing a bit in the air, laughing all the while.

Oh this was so much fun, he never wanted it to end. He was so entranced by it that he failed to notice the shadow looming over him.

XXX

Makucha eyed the snow leopard with curiosity. He spied the determination in her eyes, mixed only with fear. He raised an eye, finding a statement emerging.

"Okay. Did not expect this out of you." Makucha stated.

"What are you talking about?" Chuluun answered.

"Honestly I don't buy this whole motherhood junk. Least from someone like you."

"And that's supposed to mean what?" Chuluun asked, her voice growing some offense.

"It's just at the tree, you chased down those tiger cubs, and I doubt you wanted to give them a hug." Makucha recalled.

Chuluun recalled it as well. She indeed had darker intentions for those tiger cubs. But still..

"It's a little different when it's your own baby." Chuluun retorted.

Makucha managed a low chuckle. "So it's okay to hurt other people's kids but not your own?"

Snapping a dirty look to him, Chuluun snarled, "Shut up! Like you weren't going to hurt them either!"

"All right all right." Makucha backed off, not wanting to earn the ire of his child's mother.

"MAMA!"

Both Chuluun and Makucha stood alert at the sound of the voice. They both recognized it, and hearing it only made Chuluun panic.

"Jiwe!" She shouted before darting off towards the sound of the voice.

Makucha followed after yet found the snow leopard was moving faster than him. They didn't run long as they reached a large snowy clearing and sure enough, there was Jiwe. But looming over him was a bear. The bear stood tall, claws outstretched, and although Makucha couldn't see it's face, he knew it was licking it's chops. But he could see Jiwe's face, and the little cub looked frightened. Before he could react, Chuluun bolted.

"Chuluun wait!" He called.

But it was too late. The young mother leaped upon the bear's back, biting into it. The bear roared in pain as the snow leopard dug her teeth into it's flesh. Chuluun hung on for dear life as the bear attempted to shake her off, only managing to do so with a thrust of it's body. Chuluun slid upon the snow covered ground, but looked no worse for wear. Least physically. The bear resumed it's attention towards Jiwe, causing the cub to cower further.

"Get away from him!" Chuluun shouted, rushing in front of Jiwe defensively.

Makucha sat back and watched. The sight shocked him further. Chuluun was actually defending someone smaller and weaker than her. Of course, this was her own child, but he had been around Chuluun long enough that the old her wouldn't have done this.

"Damn." Makucha muttered and was off like a rocket, leaping into the air and biting into the bear's back. He bit hard, blood staining his teeth. The bear tried to throw him off, but Makucha was no stranger to battle, and simply leaped off and stood protectively in front of Chuluun and Jiwe.

The bear likewise took a defensive stance, but that gave Makucha an open chance. Leaping forward, Makucha bared his teeth again and headed straight for the left eye. Makucha didn't care at the moment, he just bit as soon as his teeth pressed on something. A squish gave out, followed by a flash of red and Makucha released himself. The bear ran off running, a trail of blood dripping down as it did.

Chuluun watched, keeping her son's vision blocked. No need to expose him to such violence yet. But she wasted no time in what she did next.

"Jiwe!" She exclaimed. The young cub stood to attention. For a moment he looked scared, but that parted the moment his mother embraced him. "Oh my precious little boy! Don't ever scare me like that!"

Makucha listened, and watched with shocked eyes. Alright. If he didn't have any confirmation Chuluun wasn't the same snow leopard he met, then this was it.

"Is he okay?" Makucha found himself immediately asking.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just a little shaken up." Chuluun answered.

"What about you?" Makucha asked.

Chuluun looked momentarily surprised, but dismissed it as she answered. "I'm fine. You know it takes a lot to bring me down."

Makucha knew that. After all, she was blown away in a magical cyclone and came out unscathed.

"Well if nothing else, I'll take my leave." Makucha said turning around to leave. But he stopped just a quarter of the way in. "You should probably consider getting a baby sitter."

"I don't suppose you're offering?" Chuluun asked.

"I told you I'd check in every now and then." Makucha re clarified. "Just because you birthed my son doesn't make us a family."

Makucha continued to walk to his den, when suddenly, something pulled against him verbally.

"Papa?"

Makucha turned around and saw little Jiwe staring up at him with big eyes. The same blue eyes as his mother, but the body, the shape was that of his father. Makucha stared stoically at his son and then he did what he didn't expect himself to do.

"Come on. I'll walk you two to your den." He offered.

Chuluun cocked her head back momentarily in surprise, but said nothing.

The pair of them said nothing as they walked back to Chuluun's home. Little Jiwe kept close to his mother, and she stood attentively to him. As soon as they made it back, Makucha would part ways with his son and his mother, and then resume his trek back to his own den. Frankly he didn't know how this whole thing would shake out. Jiwe certainly hadn't been a planned. There was really no real love between him and Chuluun. What led to their son's conception was a fling, nothing more. But, he wouldn't leave. He supposed, that maybe deep down, he did care for his son. No, he didn't just care about Jiwe, he loved him.

The End.

A/N: And so this is done. Sorry it took so long. Well now that this is out of the way, my co author/friend and I can start on our next major story. We finally finished updating our Vitani fic to have to mesh better with what happened at the end of the Lion Guard, so now we just have to write the next one. We are going to plan it out first, mainly because last time we wrote a story together, we had one naysayer who complained our story wasn't well plot out. They also "Advised" me to "Ditch" my co author, but to be honest I was never going to do that. Though they did have a point about planning our story better. Now the next story is set in the same universe and chronologically after our Vitani story Lion King Bloodline, but it is more of a spin off than an actual sequel.  
See you then!


End file.
